


Cognitive Dissonance

by coraxes



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen, Riza Amell, based on a david gaider quote, i feel companion betting pools are always necessary, the qun is weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coraxes/pseuds/coraxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-"Broken Circle", the Warden decides to ask Sten if he's got a problem with a mage leading the group.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cognitive Dissonance

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on a quote from David Gaider where he basically said that the qun...well, you'll see. Suffice to say blue and orange morality is in full effect.

Arguing with Sten had basically become a sport, which Alistair really should have seen coming.  You couldn’t bring a qunari along for the world-saving trip without expecting some pretty big disagreements.  He and Zevran had started placing bets whenever Leliana brought something up about the Chant or Morrigan made what she thought was a subtle dig at him.

 

After Sten’s little revelations at the Circle Tower, Alistair had a feeling something big was coming up.  So when Riza oh-so-casually sat down next to the qunari around the campfire, Alistair sidled over to Zevran.

 

“Ten coppers says she wins,” he muttered out of the corner of his mouth—not quietly enough for Wynne, who gave them a look that probably would have struck fear into the hearts of apprentices.  Who was Alistair kidding, it did the same thing to him, but he just grinned sheepishly at the older woman.

 

Zevran shook his head.  “You have too much confidence in your warden friend.  The qunari are very firm about saarebas—it’s their word for mages,” he explained at Alistair’s puzzled look.

 

“How do you know that?” Alistair asked, then, “You know what, I don’t want to know; you probably slept with one.”

 

With a smirk, Zevran shook his head and put a finger to his lips.  Riza had started talking.

 

“So, Sten,” she said, “I hope taking orders from me isn’t going to be a problem.”

 

If the qunari heard the acid in her voice, he didn’t give any sign.  “It will not, _kadan_.”  Alistair still hadn’t figured out what that word meant.

 

“Oh, _really_?  But I’m a mage.  Shouldn’t you be sticking me in a cage right about now?” she challenged.

 

“You are not a mage,” said Sten, as if such a thing were obvious.  Alistair choked on his bread; Zevran thumped him casually on the back. 

 

Riza stared at Sten, a puzzled frown on her face.  “I’m…pretty sure the Templars would disagree with that.”

 

“What your Templars believe is of no concern to me.” 

 

“Sten, two hours ago you saw me shooting ice at a Pride Demon.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“What part of that does not scream ‘mage’ to you?!”

 

“You are one who uses magic.  That is not the same as a mage.”

 

Alistair looked at Zevran, who shrugged:  _Fuck if I know._

 

Morrigan chose that moment to chime in; apparently she’d heard the discussion and wandered over from her own fire.  “A mage _is_ one who uses magic.  I know Common is not your first tongue, but surely you know that much,” snapped the witch, her hands on her hips.  Clearly she wasn’t over the bad mood Riza’s decision to help the Circle had put her in.

 

If being ganged up on by two powerful mages was causing Sten discomfort, he gave no sign.  “A mage is one who poses a danger to those around them through their magic and contact with demons.  You have proven yourself resistant to demons and worthy of following.  Therefore, you are not a mage _._ ”

 

Riza stared at him.  “Sten, that doesn’t make any sense.”

 

“I do not understand.  Do you wish for me to chain you and sew your lips shut?”

 

Zevran leaned over.  “You’ve slept with her.  _Does_ she?”

 

“Maker, no, shut up,” Alistair hissed, going bright red.   Zevran made a satisfied noise; he’d just wanted to get a rise out of him, Alistair realized.  _Bastard._

 

They’d missed Riza’s response, but it wasn’t too hard to figure out.  “Then I fail to see the problem,” Sten said.  Alistair wasn’t the best at reading those things, but he thought the qunari sounded a little smug.

 

Riza elbowed Sten in a way that was almost friendly; the qunari took it with good grace.  “You’re impossible, you know that?”

 

“You often tell me so,” he confirmed.  Was that—yes, Alistair definitely wasn’t mistaken; there was a smile on the giant’s face.  Riza rolled her eyes.

 

“Ten coppers, my friend,” Zevran sing-songed into Alistair’s ear.  Alistair sighed and reached for his coin purse.

 


End file.
